


a thrilling proposal

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Druck Season 2, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: if there had to be only one word to describe alexander hardenberg, it would be extra. and he lived up to this reputation through his proposal to the love of his life.





	a thrilling proposal

**Author's Note:**

> – prompt: After this mess I need something strong like winterberg proposal !!!

anyone who knew mia knew that she absolutely adored roller coasters.

she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline she received every time she was stationed in one of the cars, and it was chugging its way up to the peak of the track.

everyone also knew that alex was completely terrified of roller coasters. or any amusement park ride that involved high speed, really.

so when he suggested that they go on the biggest roller coaster at the amusement park they were visiting for date night, mia was shocked beyond belief. she wasn’t even sure why he made the proposal in the first place, because he was visibly shaking, clutching onto something in his pocket. mia squeezed his arm firmly. “are you alright?” she said, concern laced to her tone. “we don’t need to go on this, you know.” she then proceeded to furrow her eyebrows. “did sam say something? because if he did i will-”

“no!” alex jumped in. “no, nothing about him. i just _need_ to get on this.” nervous was clear in his voice.

“alex, you’re shaking–”

“it’s cold.”

“but–”

“next!”

before mia could complete her sentence, they were already in front of the line, and the ticket-master held out his palm for their tickets. alex’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he placed the tickets in the man’s hands, before grabbing ahold of mia’s and guiding her towards the platform, where the roller coaster awaited.

as they took their seats right in front of the first car, he looked back at the blonde, who still looked weary. “i’ll be fine, trust me.” he said, before squeezing her hand. “you’ll protect me, won’t you?” he joked. in all honesty, he was more nervous about what he was about to do on the ride rather than the ride itself.

mia smiled. “of course.” she cooed, pinching his cheek. “i can’t wait to see you cutting off my blood circulation on the top.” she was referring to the photo that would be taken at the top of the track.

_hopefully the camera captures more than that,_ he nervously replied in his mind. he gave her a grin as a response.

a few moments later, their safety locks were checked on and they were good to go. that was when the ride jitters seeped in alex. _oh sweet baby jesus,_ alex thought with a big gulp, as he heard the motors of the roller coaster run. _the things i am willing to do to be special…_ as soon as the roller coaster starts moving, his hand automatically finds mia’s. she chuckled, and squeezed it back tight. “just close your eyes and it’ll be over in a flash.” she whispered, as they made their way up to the track. she closed her own. “here. i’ll do it with you.”

_thank you!_ alex thought, and using his free hand, he slipped out the tiny dark purple velvet box. his hand shook and he decided to slip out his other hand from mia’s grip. mia didn’t seem to mind, though. her eyes were still closed.

they were nearing to the top.

alex’s heart beated out of his chest.

within seconds, they were stationed right at the top.

_now or never._ he took a deep breath, before looking at mia. “mia! i need to ask you something.”

mia’s eyes opened. she looked back at him. “wha–” she stopped, right when alex opened the box. the most gorgeous diamond ring was gleaming under the moonlight. “wait…” shock took over her entire face. it was as though she was a deer caught in headlights. she wasn’t the only surprised one though. numerous gasps were heard from behind them.

“mia amalie winter,” her name tumbled out of alex’s mouth as quickly as possible, knowing that the roller coaster was about to drop in any second, “ _iloveyousodamnmuch_ will you marry m- _EEEEEEEEEE!_ ”

the ride began before he could finish popping the question.

but that didn’t stop mia from answering.

_“YEEEEESSS….YOU…...BIG…...SO…...EXTRAAAAAA…...I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU!”_

once the ride was over and the roller coaster returned to base, everyone was clapping for them, as mia threw her hands around alex and kissed the life out of him. despite being out of oxygen from the ride, he felt as though he was on cloud nine. the woman of his dreams agreed to marry him.

mia let tears slide down her cheeks. “i can’t believe you did this for me!” she sobbed. alex grinned. “glad to see that i’m not the one crying.” he joked, causing the woman to punch his arm lightly. once they arrived to the ride’s booth, their photo and their friends were awaiting them.

the gang cheered for them, and the girls spread their arms out, ready to hug mia tightly. all of them congratulated the two of them. “no way! you guys knew?!” mia asked, amazed. they all nodded. sam smirked, holding a camera. mia was confused as to why he was, considering the proposal happened on the ride, but didn’t question it.

“mia, come look at the photo.” alex beckoned her over. she couldn’t help but burst into giggles after looking at it. “my face!” she pointed. “and yours too!” both were completely shocked and terrified.

alex smiled. “we’ll have two copies of this, please.” he said to the woman behind the booth. he looked back at mia, and got down on one knee. passerbys stopped, as mia’s heart stopped for the exact same reason for the second time that night.

“i didn’t exactly say everything i needed to up there, for obvious reasons.” he grinned, before clearing his throat. “the moment i saw you, something started regenerating in my heart. at first, i thought it was the hormones talking, but the moment you spoke to me, were telling me my reality, i knew it was the one thing i feared to feel again. _love_.” he took a deep breath, before continuing. “i never knew i could feel that for anyone other than sophie, and after her death, i vowed to let anyone in ever again. and for a long time, i thought it would be impossible to. but you proved me wrong, mia. you taught me how to love. how to spread it. you showed me that the world isn’t as fucked up as it seems. because though fear spreads, love does too.”

mia let a tear fall to the ground, as alex opened the velvet box once more. “i love you so damn much, mia amalie winter. and it would be an honour for me to call you mia hardenberg.” he paused briefly, before continuing. “or winter-hardenberg. you choose. you’re the boss, of course.”

the bystanders laughed alongside mia, who dried her tears with her sleeve. “and it’d be an honour for me to marry you, alexander-axel hardenberg.” she grinned. the whole crowd cheered for the couple, as they embraced each other once more.

_a thrilling proposal it was,_ alex thought giddily, as he kissed the top of his fiancée’s head.


End file.
